Avengers Assemble Vol 2 7
| StoryTitle1 = Zodiac, Part Seven | Synopsis1 = Accessing the power of a stolen Cosmic Cube, Thanos summons a gathering of the astral versions of some cosmic heavyweights, including the Stranger, the In-Betweener and members of the Elders of the Universe. While Thanos briefly taunts them with the powerful item, the Collector covets it, seeking to broker a trade. Tiring of the general exchange, Thanos turns the Cube on the other entities, seemingly wiping them from existence. Alone for a moment, Thanos's triumph quickly turns to shocked surprise as the Cube continues to pulsate with a cascade of energy slowly consuming his entire body. In "Mapped Space Sector 97", the Black Widow mounts a rescue mission of the heroes abruptly launched into the airless vacuum during the fight within the Badoon warship's hangar bay . As she revives the Hulk and Captain America, the Widow notices the more space-savvy Guardians are also aiding her blindsided teammates. The heroes regain their collective bearings just long enough to realize the Badoon are marshaling space-ready forces against them. With Thor acting as rear guard, Cap, Hulk and the Widow make their way through the renewed skirmish to their Quinjet, so they can get a literal "breather". The Guardians attempt a similar tactic, reaching their spaceship with Iron Man and Hawkeye, both still unconscious or worse. However, there is a squad of Badoon soldiers on attack saucers closing in on them, mounting a short-lived beachhead in their airlock. As the Guardians turn their full attention to bringing the two Avengers back from flash deep-space exposure, Thor undertakes a single-handed offensive against the Warship. He is soon joined by the remainder of his Quinjet team, including a fully rested and restored Hulk, who takes to fighting the ground troops at the Thunder God's side. With their medpacks revitalizing Iron Man and Hawkeye, Starlord and Rocket Raccoon confer with Cap and the Widow about their next move. Theorizing a direct assault against the Badoon ship's power source would cause its implosion, the two teams orient Thor and Hulk towards making this their ultimate target. Factoring for the Quinjet being unable to escape the detonation, the Avengers all board the Guardians' ship as Thor's massive lightning blast brings on the Badoons' obliteration. No sooner escaping the explosion, the heroes are blinded by an intense light, revealed to be a massive Cosmic Cube floating in space at the heart of an even greater spooky astral ghost Thanos! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * * * * * A Vehicles: * * Guardians' starship * Badoon Warship * Badoon Attack Saucers | Solicit = • Thanos Rules! | Notes = * The references to "Mapped Space Sector 97" are from the Black Widow's failsafe logs to SHIELD Command, left in case their mission proves unsuccessful. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included